Changing Dreams
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. HPCW DMRW GWHG RLSS Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isnt interestedSlash
1. Dreams

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** R

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C, Child abuse

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Parings:** Charlie/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny, Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:** Thank you Wiggleworm for being my beta!

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Dreams**

Mrs. Weasley smiled climbing into bed next to her husband. Harry was coming tomorrow and she could finally get Ginny and him together. Ron and Hermione weren't far behind in Mrs. Weasley's plans, though.

She could just imagine it: one big, happy Weasley family including Hermione and Harry. She envisioned their weddings, especially Ginny and Harry's. Her daughter in a long white flowing gown, walking down the hall to become Mrs. Ginny Potter. Arthur giving her baby away to whom she thought was the perfect young man for her.

Mr. Weasley agreed with his wife in her choice of suitors for his youngest and only daughter, but he didn't agree whatsoever with his wife getting involved. Harry likes his privacy, and Arthur was sure Harry wouldn't appreciate her getting involved. He remembered the last time she got involved with getting people together. Their oldest son Charlie was now not only divorced from the woman, but you couldn't mention her name without angering him. It was just best not to get involved, but Molly only shushed her husband when he told her such things.

She wanted Harry to be happy and she was sure Ginny was the one who could do that for him, not to mention the fact that Ginny had had a crush on him, and she was also sure that it would make her daughter happy too. Their children, her grandchildren, would be beautiful; she squealed about it when she told her friends. She imagined a little girl with red hair and green eyes, and a little boy with blue eyes and black hair. Of course they would have more than that, as it was in the family genes, but Harry could take care of a big family.

Harry hadn't really had much family, other than those Muggles and Sirius, of course. The Muggles treated Harry like dirt and Dumbledore still made him go, much to Mrs. Weasley's protest. And Sirius was no longer around. Mrs. Weasley considered herself the closest thing that the "poor dear" had to a mother, and she was glad that she could at least somewhat fill the hole that not having a mother had left in him.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Arthur asked his wife. She smiled at him again, kissing him on the check before answering.

"Just Ginny and Harry, dear. He's arriving tomorrow, and I can't wait to watch them fall in love, helping them along the way, of course." She said a wishful look on her face.

"Dear, I really don't think-"Arthur began, but was silenced by his wife kissing him once more.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N: **_Hope you like please read and review._


	2. Old beef

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** R

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C, Child Abuse

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Parings:** Charlie/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny, Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been sick, and rather brain dead with idea, I'm over that for now. So here it goes, oh and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or whom just read it! Well this has not bee beta read, because either they're just not doing it or well, They just didn't get it. But here it is for now.

**- Chapter 2 -**

**Old Beef**

Mrs. Weasley woke up at 4 am that morning and began cooking for her family. This was unusual because normally she got up at 5, but today she was waking up everyone early. Even Bill and Charlie, She wanted the house in top shape when Harry arrived.

Harry wouldn't have minded and Molly knew this, but she wanted to prove that a Weasley woman could keep up a household. She wanted Harry to be proud to have a Weasley woman by his side. She wanted Ginny in the hands of some one who cherished her, and being able to keep a house, was something Mrs. Weasley thought was worthy of that.

At 5 am exactly she was done cooking and went to wake her brood, much to their protest. All the Weasley's came down muttering about insane mothers, except Ginny who for some reason was complaining about being woken from a good dream, about a curly brown kitten reading a book, but no one gave her much attention. When they had all finished they were all passed a list of chores to do.

**Ginny Weasley:** Clean room, bath room, take a shower and get dressed.

**Ronald Weasley:** Clean room, hallway, stares, take a shower and get dressed.

**Fred Weasley:** Clean room, denome garden, shower and get dressed.

**George Weasley:** Just look at your brothers!

**Bill Weasley:** Clean old room, Shed, shower and get dressed.

**Charlie Weasley**: Clean old room, groceries, shower and get dressed.

**Arthur Weasley:** Clean our room, yes that right clean our room! Living room, take shower and get dressed, pick up Harry on time!

Mrs. Weasley Smiled as she sent them to work, everything would be perfect.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"I can't believe she's making us clean are room!" Fred yelled from under his bed a peace of chewing gum stuck in his hair.

"Ah me either!" Came Georges muffled reply. "Eww! Look what I found a moldy plate of...of...umm roast beef I think." Yelled George coming from under his bed with said moldy plate in hand.

"How old do you think that is?" Fred asked looking at it curiously as he poked at it with a fake wand, the wand promptly turned in to a rubber chicken.

"I don't remember the last time we had roast beef... dare yah to eat it!" George said in excitement.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Dad what are you doing out here?" Bill asked his father who jumped slightly.

"Just hiding from your mother if I'm not there she can't tell me what I've missed." Bill chuckle, every time his mother hit a cleaning streak, his father would end up in the garage.

"As always a good plan." He said smiling, receiving a laugh from his father. They sat down at one of the workbenches, Arthur turning on a muggle radio.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Ginny hurry up I need ta get in there!" Was heard through the house as Ron pounded loudly on the bathroom door. The door slammed open and a very angry Ginny Weasley marched out glaring as she went into her room, slamming yet another door.

Ron was about to head into the bathroom when Fred went speeding passed him slamming the door in his face. Ron was about to bang on the door in protest when he heard what he supposed was puking.

"MUM!" Ron yelled from the top of the stairs slightly pale.

"What is it Ronald! You don't have to yell!" Mrs. Weasley yelled walking up the stairs.

"Fred's in the bath room puking!" Ron said pointing to the bath room door were the sound was coming from.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it pleas read and review._


	3. Arrival

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** R

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C, Child Abuse

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Parings:** Charlie/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny, Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:** Not Betaed.

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Arivel**

Mr. Weasley arrived at the Dursleys home at half past four. He was quite ecstatic at visiting the muggle home once again. He was borrowing a muggle car from the ministry, seeing as the last time fluowing had gone aria. He walked up to the front door beaming madly, knocking he waited. Arthur frowned as he heard a yelp of pain that sounded suspiciously like Harry.

Mr. Weasley had no time to dwell on this as the door swung open, reveling a purple face Vernon Dursley. "What do..." Vernon let the rest drift off at realizing who was in front of him. Vernon if possible turned an even darker shade of purple. "Boy! Get down here, one of those freaks is at the door!" Vernon yelled glaring at Mr. Weasley.

Harry stumbled down the stairs, limping slightly, dragging his trunk down with him. He beamed at Mr. Weasley, his black eye sticking out like a sore thumb. Mr. Weasley was quiet displeased at this, but put off questioning until they were gone from the muggle home.

Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk as he was roughly shoved out of the house. "You know not to come back here boy!" Vernon yelled out as he slammed the door shut. Harry quietly grabbed the other end of the trunk, and silently helped Mr. Weasley put it into the care before they got in as well.

They staid in silence for a wile until Mr. Weasley broke it. "Harry what happened to you?" Mr. Weasley asked looking over at Harry, whom just stared ahead seeming not to have heard the question, Arthur gave up on further questioning, turning back to the road, when Harry answered.

"Nothin really, I just fells all." Harry said, Mr. Weasley would have argued, but the look on Harry's face told him he shouldn't push the issue at the moment. "So how's work Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh it's great!" Mr. Weasley said once again beaming. "Were working on this-"Harry blocked out the wrest of what Mr. Weasley was saying, thinking about the day he arrived at his uncles this summer.

**Flash Back**

Uncle Vernon had picked up Harry from the train station at the end of 7th year. Vernon was abnormally calm during the car ride to number four privet drive. 'Disgusting!' Harry thought as he looked around the car, it was like the inside of a garb-itch can, filth and trash everywhere.

When they arrived at the house, Vernon walked in with out so much as a look at Harry. Harry grabbed his trunk walking into the house. He was disgusted with its state. Trash was littering every thing, filth covered, and bugs roamed freely about the house.

Before he could move anywhere ells, Vernon came out of the kitchen with a glint in his beady eyes. Harry felt immense fear as Vernon stalked towards him. He was smacked roughly across the face causing him to fall to the floor. Before he could get up Vernon began to beat him into unconsciousness.

**Flash End**

The car stopped in front of the Burrow causing Harry to start. He looked at the chaotic construction in front of him and smiled broadly. He had missed the Weasley home over the past two years, thanks to Voldemort. It was all ways chaotic there but everything there felt right were it belonged, Harry loved the mad house.

Mr. Weasley got out of the car ushering Harry to do so as well. They gout out grabbing Harry's trunk as they went. They walked into the house to find no one on the lower level, but heard a lot of commotion coming from upstairs.

When they came to the top of the stairs it was total chaos. Mr. Weasley stopped Ginny who smiled politely and explained. Apparently Fred had eaten something moldy from under a bed causing him to become sick, which cased Ron to become sick. George ate the other half of the moldy thing, because Fred had dared him to because he was laughing wile he puked, causing him to become sick as well. Now Mrs. Weasley was trying to figure out what to do with the three boys, and who would sleep where.

"Molly dear, where are you?" Arthur asked over the noise, making him want to heave, from the top of the stairs.

"I'm in Ronald's room, but don't you come in here I don't want you sick as well." Mrs. Weasley said exiting the room.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley spoke throwing her arms around the deftly thing boy, crushing the air out of him. "Ow Harry what happened to your eye, and your so pale and thin. What have those muggles done to you?" Mrs. Weasley all most yelled indignantly, ushering Harry to fallow her to the kitchen, leaving her husband to tend to the three boys.

"Its nothing really Mrs. Weasley, I just fells all." Harry said he could tell by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face that she did not believe his lame excuse. She wasn't going to push him for the truth though; she would wait until he was ready to tell her. That's one thing he liked most about Mrs. Weasley. She put bruise reducer on his eye, and placed a bowl of noodles and a slice of bread in front of him.

Charlie came back with the groceries. Letting his mother put them away as he sat down next to Harry who was poking at the food in front of him. He gave a smile at the young man who would be turning 18 in two days.

"Hi Harry." He said startling the boy, who hadn't seemed to of noticed him.

"Oh, hi Charlie." Harry replied putting his fork down. Mrs. Weasley disappeared upstairs after telling Charlie what was going on, while they talked, coming back down a few hours later.

"Harry dear you're going to be in Ron's room still, but Ron's going to bunch with for the night with Fred and George in their room. So that's that. Now it's getting late the two of you should get to bed." Mrs. Weasley said herding them up the stairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**  
A/N:** _That is it, hope you liked it. Pleas read and review. The next chapter should be up soon since it's all ready written and all._


	4. Realizing

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** R

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C, Child Abuse

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Parings:** Charlie/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny, Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:** Not Betaed.

**- Chapter 4 -**

**Realizing **

A pair of soft lips brushed his in an innocent kiss, but he wanted more. He pulled the frail body to him wrapping his arm around the slim waist, the other hand on the back of the smooth neck. He crushed their lips to gather, slowly licking the bottom lip, causing the other to gasp. He tock advantage of the parted lips exploring every craves of the hot mouth. Breaking the kiss only for the need of air, receiving a whimper from the other he looked down into stunning emerald green eyes.

End Dream

Charlie shot up quickly sweat covering his body, and a throbbing ach in his lower reigns. He was panting, green eyes, Harry's green eyes. He was panicking, could he be falling for his little brother's best friend and sister crush. '_No, I can't be_.' But he knew that wasn't true, as he got up to take a shower.

Once in the bathroom he turned on the water waiting for it to warm up as he striped off his clothes. He stepped into the warm spray of water letting it wash over him. He staid that way for a wile until deciding to take care of his aching problem.

He sighed taking his throbbing cock into his hands pumping slowly. His eyes fluttered shut, when he opened them again he was staring in to deep pools of green. Instead of his hand it was a hot mouth around his cock, and soft hands needing the flesh of his hips. The image it's self was enough to make him burst, as that hot moth licked, nipped, and kissed anything to make him come. Charlie came hard and fast moaning Harry's name quietly as he came. Opening his eyes he sighed, Harry wasn't there. Cleaning himself off he got out of the shower.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Begin Dream

It was dark and cold; a young man was curled up as tight as he could get tears rolling down his checks. Many people would appear each one making a seething comment at the frail boy. A boy about the same age appeared in front of the dark haired boy, his face beat red to match his hair.

He glared at the curled up teen before him. "You sick fucking fag, fantasying about my brother!" He growled kicking the young man before him. "I'm going to kill you if you come any were near my brother, fucking poof." He said before he disappeared only to be replaced buy another.

This young man closely resembled the other with slight differences. He sneered at the boy in a Snape style. "Ugh, you sick fag how could you ever think I would want someone as week and pathetic as you." He growled out spitting on the crying young man. .

**End Dream**

Harry woke up unable to stop his crying, sweat was covering his entire body matting his hair to his head. He curled in to a fetal position shaking.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Charlie walked out of the bathroom, he was about to head back up to his room, when he heard whimpering coming from Ron's room. He cracked the door opened to have a look. Harry was asleep crying covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf.

He was about to enter the room but stopped when the boy shot up in the bed. Slowly Harry curled in to a fetal position shaking, but seaming to have gone back to sleep. Upon this assumption Charlie went back to bed his thoughts upon the small green eyed young man.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading, pleas review. _


	5. Scars and Malfoy's

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** R

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C, Child Abuse

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Parings:** Charlie/Harry, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ginny, Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:** Not Betaed.

**- Chapter 5 -**

**Disowned and Memories**

Harry woke up the next morning to someone shaking him roughly, groaning he rolled over throwing his pillow at the offending person. "Harry come on mate, get up were going to Diagon Alley, Now get up!" Ron yelled pushing the other teen off his bed. Harry hit the floor with a loud thump and a yelp.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said softly rubbing his side. Glaring at the red head, he grabbed a towel and a clean change of clothes, before heading for the bathroom. Once inside he started the water, before stripping his clothes pf and neatly folding them on the toilet. He sighed looking at himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the door.

He looked at his back only one scare remained from his uncle's abuse the others all healed with out a trace but the one. At the small of his back a cross was burned onto the flesh there.

**Flash Back**

Harry was in the small decrepit room lying on his back when Vernon barged into the room. Grabbing Harry buy the hair he dragged the boy-who-lived from the room, down the stairs and into the living room where he was thrown against the wall. Vernon glared down at the defenseless teen, he grabbed a 6" silver cross from a bag throwing it into the roaring fire he had built just for this.

Grabbing the boy by the arm he ruffle shoved him on his stomach ripping the tee shirt from the thin teen, before Harry could figure out what was going on his uncle had taken the cross from fire, placing the heated metal on the boys tanned flesh. Searing pain shot through his body, as he screamed trying to remove the offending object, but not being able to as his uncle only pressed it harder into his flesh.

**End Flash back**

The scar itself wasn't all that horrible to look at; it didn't look like a normal scare. Instead it was smooth soft and perfectly white, shaking his head he growled before getting into the shower.

Realizing he had forgotten his bath supplies, he went about smelling all the bottles till he found one he liked. Lathering it into his scalp the small of spiced raspberries assaulted his nose, causing him to sigh contently.

He washed his body with the matching soap before hoping out of the shower. He dressed in a loss pair of black genes, a Adema tee and a pair of black Duffs, all purchased when Tonk's had made him go shopping with her. He ran a hand through his hair sighing, as he couldn't tame it, he walked out of the bathroom heading down stairs to meet up with the Weasly famil.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco Malfoy sat in the headmaster's office; the damned twinkle in his eyes was twice as annoying as normal. Professor Severus Sanpe sat in a chair next to his godson glaring daggers at the old mans knowing look. With a 'pop' a tray to tea and cookies appeared before them.

"Tea?" Albus Dumbledoor asked, the two moldy men before him both of which decline. "Surly a cookie then." Once again they both turned the offer down in disgust. "Well then down to the business I suppose, well Mr. Malfoy what brings you here to day and in the middle of the summer break no less?" Albus asked, if possible his twinkling eyes became brighter.

'_As if he doesn't all ready know_' Draco thought before answering. "My father has disowned me because I do not wish to become a death eater, because of me refusing the dark lord, I will be hunted, there was no where ells I could think to go" Draco finished all in one berth, sighing. Dumbledoor poured a cup of tea for the young Malfoy, who gave in exasperatedly accepting the sugary sweet substance.

"Albus, Draco must be in hiding until the school term starts." Severus stated crossing his arms.

"Right you are my boy, and I know just the place." The old headmaster said grinning.

"Where exactly do you plan on sending me?" Draco asked a little worried about the answer he would get.

"To the Weasly's Burrow it's the safest place at the time being." Albus said in an all to happy voice. Draco immediately paled at the prospect of spending any time near a Weasly alone.

"You can't seriously be thinking of sending me to stay with the 'weasel' family, one of them will kill me!" Draco yelled dramatically standing up.

"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy." Draco begrudgingly complied. "Good now I'm not sending you alone, I'm sending Severus with you." Said potions master stood up so fast his chair tipped over.

"What!" Severus yelled his face turning red in reaction to restraining most of his anger.

"Sit down Severus!" Dumbledoor said giving a direct order no questions, ordered. Severus Snap was to stunned to argue as he righted his chair and sat down. "This is not going to be discussed, now go to Diagon Alley the Weasly family should be there." Albus said giving a wave of his hand for them to leave, the two stunned men left immediately.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:**_ Well hope you like pleas review. Sorry it tock so long_.


	6. Meeting up and groups

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor

**Ratting:** R or M

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Charlie/ Harry, Hermione/ Ginny, Draco/ Ron, Severus/Remus

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Chapter:** Chapter 06

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:**_ I have finally gotten around to updating yay! Hope you like._

**- Chapter 06 - Changing Dreams -**

Mrs. Weasly had every one all ready buy the time Harry got down stairs. Once he was down there she sent all of her children to the leaky caldron at once with a port key. They landed in a heaping pile of red hair and freckle skin, with a dash of dark hair and normally light tan skin unnaturally pale.

Harry had landed on top of Charlie, he was stark white his skin clammy, he was shaking, his hands clutched in the older mans black fleece turtle neck. Charlie looked down at the dark haired youth that was straddling his hip, in what would have been very suggestive if not for the fact that Harry was undeniably frightened by something. The red head was quite fearful for the youth who wasn't responding to him calling his name.

Remus who had arrived with Hermione and her parents, saw Harry's state and remembered Harry's previous experience with a port key. He quickly came over to the pile of Weasly's and one Potter who had yet to get up. Charlie was trying to get the younger males attention by calling his name and lightly shaking him. Remus knelt next to them pulling Harry to him, hugging him, and whispering comforting words to the distraught teen, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Mrs. Weasly flued there falling from the fire place, they were quite distraught by what they found. There children littered the floor in a pile. Harry was still straddling Charlie the wrest of his body was glued to Remus' was he came out of his shocked state, holding on the loving support the werewolf gave.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

By the time Draco and Severus had fllued there, falling on there faces coming out, Mrs. Weasly had all ready fixed everything. Harry had been clamed down by Remus and now sat talking with Hermione and Ron, about her summer vacation. She ha d then picked up her own children tuting them for not getting of the floor them selves. Right before Mr. and Mrs. Weasly arrived they had received a letter from Dumbledoor, telling them of the two slyterins arrival.

"All right, all right now that everyone's here everyone will be split up into groups. Mrs. Weasly said dusting off Severus's robes, who promptly smacked her hands away in anger glaring. Behind he Fred and George were trying to sneak away unseen. "Fred and George Weasly you stay right there!" Unfortunately for them there mother had eyes in the back of her head it seemed, Fred and George both stopped in there tracks groaning, Severus and Draco bother smirked, while the others laughed quietly. 'Now lets see Hermione you and your parents will go with Ron and Author. Fred, George, Charlie, Draco, you come with me." Severus was going to interrupt, pissed at being separated from his god son but was quickly shushed by Mrs. Weasly's glare. "Then Bill, Ginny, and Harry go with Severus and Remus." Mrs. Weasly smiling fondly to her self and praising her self for putting Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione in the same groups.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

They decided to eat first all sitting at a large table in the back room. Ten minutes into the meal Draco all ready wanted to kill the twins, not wanting to spend the wrest of the day in there company. Quickly debating his options he decided to approach Hermione to help solve his problem. Hermione had gotten up to use the bathroom, moments latter Draco fallowed her.

Coming out of the bathroom Hermione leapt about three feet in the air. My god Malfoy what do you think your doing?" She said holding a hand over her heart. Draco was about to give her his famous Malfoy sneer, but then remembered he needed her help. "well." Hermione said becoming impatient with the blond young man, tapping her right foot.

"I.. Ineedyourhelp." Draco said in a jumbled rush at Hermione's eyebrow raise he sighed, gritted his teeth and repeated it at a normal rate. "I need your… your help." Draco said glaring. Hermione just stared at him for a moment before bursting into giggles. "It's not funny!" Draco growled out only causing Hermione to laugh harder, her eyes tearing. Draco giving up walked away but was stopped by Hermione.

"No stop wait what do you need?" Hermione asked barley containing her giggles. Draco stopped but only glared at her until she sobered up. "aww come on it was giggle worthy, I mean Draco Lucius Malfoy asking for help from Hermione Ann Granger, come on who would of thought." Hermione said smiling. Draco even thought he did see her point he continued to glare at he. "Tell me of I'm leaving." Hermione said once again becoming impatient.

"Change groups with me." Said Draco more like demanding then asking. Hermione said nothing raising her eyebrow waiting for him to say the 'magic word' "Pleas!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Hermione asked, she could tell Draco's patients were thinning, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Because if not I'm going to kill the twins there bugging the hell outa me!" Draco said, his eye twitching. Hermione almost went into Hysterical laughter again but restrained herself.

"All right Draco all trade groups with you." Hermione said understandingly she could sympathies with him after one time in there forth year Harry and Ron had both ditched her, leaving her with Fred and George. Draco gave her a small smile, before nodding his head and walking back to the table. '_It's going to be a long few weeks_' Hermione thought, sighing as she walked back to the table as well.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Hermione came back to the table informing Ginny oh her change in groups/ they both decided they wanted to be in the same group for 'girl talk.' After having this decided Ginny spoke it Charlie who was beside her.

"Charlie." Ginny asked smiling innocently at her older brother, who didn't by it for a second raising an eyebrow at his younger sister.

"What" He asked.

"Change groups with me pleas." Ginny asked.

"Wha, why" Charlie asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"because I want to have 'girl talk' with Hermione, You know talking about guys are perio-" Ginny was quickly cut of by her brothers hand covering her mouth, shaking his head yes. After being released from her brother she smirked as Hermione. "told you it would work." Her and Hermione quietly giggled.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

_**TBC…**_

A/N: _Hayah sorry it tock so long writers block and laziness. Pleas review._

Groups-

Group 1 – Draco Ron Mr. and Mrs. Granger Arthur

Group 2 – Fred George Hermione Ginny Molly

Group 3 – Bill Harry Charlie Severus Remus


	7. Chapter 7

**Changing Dreams**

**Title:** Changing Dreams

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor

**Ratting:** R or M

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Charlie/ Harry, Hermione/ Ginny, Draco/ Ron, Severus/Remus

**Summary:** 38. Molly has always dreamed about one big happy Weasley family with Ron loving Hermione and Harry loving Ginny and tons of Grandchildren to go with the happy couples. How does she react when she finds out that Harry isn't interested in Ginny, but one of her sons? (by Sabrina)

**Chapter:** Chapter 07

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Changing Dreams**

**A/N:**_ I have finally gotten around to updating yay! Hope you like._

**- Chapter 07 -**

Everyone headed to Gringrotts Bank together before separating into their new groups to visit their vaults and then head off to retrieve the things they would need for the school year.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Their first stop was the Weasley's vault, which was far fuller then normal thanks to Fred and George's generous donations form their joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Molly still did not approve of. Taking some coins out Mr. Weasley handed them to Rom before going back to talking excitedly to the Grangers about scary field of dentistry.

Their next stop was Draco's vault, which Severus had opened for him in case of just such an event. It contained around the same amount as the Weasley's vault, the Slytherin blushed hotly as he gathered his money before quickly getting back in the cart. "I thought you were supposed to be rich." Ron said snidely, his mother had not told them why the youngest Malfoy was staying with them only that he was.

"I was disowned you git or else I would be." Draco said sneering at the Gryffindor, though it lacked its normal intensity, he had no wish to fight with the other teen. Ron flushed with embarrassment feeling like a real horse's ass, though he wouldn't admit it, as the blonde continued. "Look could we just not fight, I mean were stuck together for the entire summer it would just be easier this was. We can go back to being enemies once were at Hogwarts again." Draco said with an exasperated sigh.

"This had better not be one of your tricks." Ron said eyeing him suspiciously, after a moment he gave in. "Fine, but call me weasel or make fun of my family including Hermione and Harry and all curse you into next year." Ron stated his voice leaving no doubt that he would at least attempt his threat.

"Fair enough." The blonde Slytherin said nodding his head.

"Uh yeah and… sorry about you being disowned and all." Tons said truly feeling bad for the blonde; he didn't think he could handle it if it were him in that situation.

"Oh… um thanks." Draco said blinking surprise apparent as the cart speed on through the catacombs of the wizarding bank.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"So where are you headed off to first?" Remus asked as their group emerged from Gringrotts wizarding bank.

"To get Potter's school things no need to dillydally around, or whatever it is that you Gryffindor's do." Severus said sneering at the four of them.

"Harry what's on your school list." The werewolf asked ignoring the potion master for the most part. The raven-haired teen merely passed the older man his letter ignoring the potions master as well. "We'll go to the robe shop first." Remus announced.

"Why I don't need any new ones my old ones are fine." Harry said quietly and it was true, his robes from the year before had been a bit big on him and he had finally grown into them, they still looked good as new, his robes from the years before in the same condition. Severus snorted at this comment clearly disbelieving as he received a glare from the yellow-eyed werewolf.

"Harry it is just best to get new ones." Remus told the emerald-eyed boy. "Besides you've grown quite a bit, you've probably grown out of them. Not to mention between potions and all that running around you do they've probably got rips and stains." The ginger haired man told him smiling.

"I take care of my things as best I can." The rave haired teen replied heading into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop nonetheless. Remus growled lightly under his breath ignoring the snickering coming from Severus and Bill, while Charlie watched the young Gryffindor disappear in curiosity. As they walked into the robe shop they found Harry already in madam Malkin's clutches as she magically measured him while attempting to make him chose something other than the standard black robes. "No madam Malkin, just the black ones please." Harry said sounding thoroughly exasperated.

"Oh fine but you really need to expand your wardrobe." She told him clearly displeased with his muggle attire.

"Yes I know, thank you." The raven-haired seeker said with a sigh of relief.

"She's right Harry you should, you can wear other colors then black while at Hogwarts." Bill said as they approached the pedestal the emerald eyes teen was standing on.

"I don't need them though." Harry answered shrugging.

While having the fitting for his robes Harry noticed that Remus continually poked Severus in the side giggling. Severus of course would glare venomously in return however when the ex defense against the dark arts teacher would turn away he would smile. Bill was at the front of the shop hitting on a rather large breasted seamstress, with pretty curly brown locks. Looking around the shop as best he could with out being stabbed with needles he found Charlie seated near the entrance watching him, when their eyes meet Harry quickly looked down a bright flush covering his cheeks.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"So what is on the list first boys? Ron let me see your list." Arthur said, Ron simply nodded and handed his school list to his father. "To the book store!" Mr. Weasley announced overly happy causing his four companions to stare at him slightly before fallowing him as he headed towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Their shopping was most uneventful as they looked for their school supplies.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

After leaving Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop they headed to the book store missing Ron and Draco. When they got their Remus and Severus disappeared shortly after they arrived to find books of their own, Harry wasn't really sure where Bill had gone off to but he assumed it had something to do with the seamstress. "Let me see your list and all help you find the books you need." Charlie said smiling brightly at the younger man; Harry blushed again before handing over the list. As they went about finding the books on Harry's list the red head would ever so slightly brush up against the younger man causing him to flush and become flustered each time.

Harry was attempting to grab a book that was to high up on the shelf for him when Charlie came up behind him, his body leaning against the younger mans lean frame as he grabbed the book. "You used my soap." The read head spoke into Harry's ear his voice slightly husky causing the raven-haired teen to shiver.

"Yeah sorry I had forgotten mine in the room." The emerald eyed teen replied shakily, a bright flush spreading a crossed his cheeks once again.

"I don't mind." Charlie stated smiling as he handed the shorter man the book he had been reaching for.

"Thanks." Harry said softly before continuing to gather the remaining books he would need for the school year. After paying for the books and gathering the wrest of their group they decided to head to the pet shop upon Harry's request.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

After having shopped for little over half an hour Hermione and Ginny made an excess to disappear from the wrest of their group which wasn't very hard with Fred and George staining Mrs. Weasley's patients. Walking out they made their way into an alleyway between the Flourish and Blotts bookstore and the Ollicanderl's wand shop. Checking to make sure that they wouldn't be seen Ginny pressed herself up against the older girl before bringing their lips together.

Hermione aloud this having waited since the end of the school year to kiss the red head again. They had gotten together some time after Christmas of their sixth year while studying together. The brunet pulled away looking around cautiously "Did you hear that?" She asked her brow furrowing; she could have sworn she heard something.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Ginny told her giggling before pulling the older girl into another heated kiss making her forget about any noise she may have heard.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Charlie, Bill, and Remus left Harry and everus by themselves at the pet shop so that they could buy the raven haired Gryffindor a birthday gift, much to Harry and Serveru's displeasure and protest. After staring one another down for a few moments, Harry walked away not wanting to bother with the other man at the time.

Severus watched as Harry walked around the shop, the raven-haired teen ignoring the older mans stare as he ran his hands over the grey feathers of a large owl. The slytherin head of house was puzzled by the Gryffindor, he could never seem to understand him, which was making it harder and harder to hate him like his father. Harry walked around the shop giving all of the animals an equal amount of attention and being sure not to ignore any of them.

He was about to go back to the owl he had started with when he heard hissing coming from a curtained area. Not knowing where the shop keeper currently was he opted for walking in, moving the velvety red curtain he found a sic foot even inch long emerald green snake held in a magically locked cage. Upon the appearance of Harry the snake perched its head up ruby eyes looking up at him in curiosity. "Hello." Harry spoke softly in parcel-tongue the snake hearing him speak slid to the edge of the cage closest to the Gryffindor examining him closely.

"Put your hand through the bars so that I may test you." The snake ordered, Harry frowned at this but looking into its intense ruby he decided to do as he was told. Slipping his hand through the bars he watched in fascination as the snake stuck his tongue out testing him, a gold light surrounding both his body and the snakes. "Ah a perfect match."

"What?" Harry asked confused before gasping in pain as sharp teeth punctured his left hand.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Severus was distracted from his examination of Harry as Remus chose to show up. "Where is Harry?" The yellow-eyed man asked his eyes narrowing. Looking around the room the potions master realized that the raven-haired seeker had disappeared. "You look in here all look out side." The ginger haired werewolf hissed out angrily. Grumbling the Hogwarts professor went around the room looking for what most of the time was the bain of his existence. Pulling back the velvety red curtain he was shocked by what he saw.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Pulling his hand away as the snake let go and the pain receded he looked down to examine it, to his surprise instead of finding a bite mark and blood he found a much smaller version of the snake in front of him moving about his hand as it magically tattooed to his skin. "What did you do?" The emerald-eyed teen asked bewildered.

"Simple I have bound you to me, I am now what you wizards call your familiar." The snake told him simply.

"What you can't just do that, you didn't even ask!" Harry told him glaring.

"Shush child you need me, and I did ask in a sense, I asked your magic and it said yes." The snake said sliding easily from the cage with out problem thanks to his new bond with Harry. "My name is Alucard by the way." He told the emerald eyes young man as he slid around his shoulders.

"Great another thing to make me a freak." Harry said to himself sighing.

"Not a freak at all you're simply a little different." Alucard told him letting his forked tongue kiss the lightly tanned cheek.

"I don't want to be different, or special or anything ells, I just want to be normal." Harry replied before standing up.

"Who knows what normal really is." The snake replied.

"Potter stop pitying yourself and lets go." Snape said trying not to start asking questions about the things the boy had told the snake; after all he shouldn't be able to understand as far as anyone knew. "The others are back and we still have things to get." Severus told him crossly.

"I have to pay for Alucard." Harry replied looking around for the shop owner.

"He is your familiar not, there for by wizarding law he belongs to you, you do not have to pay for him." The potions master said becoming short annoyed with how little the raven haired Gryffindor knew about the wizarding world that for the most part adored him.

"Um alright." The emerald-eyed teen replied leaving a bag of wizarding money by the cage anyhow, Severus chose to ignore this and instead walked out, Harry fallowing closely behind.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Dad, I need to get owl treats for Pig." Ron said as they headed towards the leaky cauldron.

"Why don't you and Draco go back and get them while we head in and have a drink, I would love to hear more about braces." Arthur said completely forgetting that Draco was supposed to have a trained wizard with him at all times, seeing as his own father and other Deatheaters were after him. Mr. Weasley however walked off dragging the Grangers with him before either teen could protest.

Shaking their heads the two students headed off towards the owl shop, as they were walking they saw Ginny and Hermione quickly hurrying into an alley. "Hum… I wonder what their up to?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Probably just some girl things, I thought you wanted owl treats." Draco said trying to get the Gryffindor to forget about his little sister and female best friend.

"Yes but I would also like to know what their up to." Ron said heading towards the alley.

"Oh no you wouldn't." The blonde said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked glaring suspiciously.

"Nothing." The Slytherin said faking innocence as they walked into the alley. Ron stopped, in shock as he watched his little sister kiss one of his best friends and not Harry. As he was about to open his mouth to say something that would alert the two girls to his presence Draco placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him from the alley. Ron let this happen, his mind stuck on replay, as he was lead to the owl shop.

"What the hell?" Ron asked loudly his faced flushed with anger as his mind finally began to work again, well as much as it ever did. "What the hell was that!"

"That was your little sister and female best friend kissing in a dirty alley." Draco said in a dry tone.

"But why?" Ron asked confused by it.

"Apparently because they like each other." Draco said in that same dry tone with a hint of 'duh'.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" Ron asked his suspicion apparent.

"Probably because I saw them doing the same thing at the end of term." The blonde answered shrugging.

"What?" The red head yelled his eyes large with shock as people starred.

"Would you get your owl treats, we really need to be heading back." Draco said becoming annoyed. "You can worry over their relationship once were back in your home." The blonde tutted quietly before walking into the owl shop. Ron spluttered slightly but decided that the Slytherin was right thought he'd never admit it out loud, before fallowing him in.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

After explaining what had gone on while Harry was missing between him and his new familiar Alucard they all headed off to get potions supplies, Severus demanding that the raven haired teen needed a new cauldron and scales seeing as he was so inept at potions in the Slytherin head of houses opinion. After obtaining said potions supplies to make the potion master stop nagging them about it they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron having gathered all of Harry's school supplies.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"What is wrong with Ron?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny as he entered. Ron was currently seated in a corner table with Draco seated a crossed from him shaking his head as the red head twitched.

"I have no idea he's been like that since we walked in, he won't talk to either of us." Ginny answered worriedly as she glanced over at her brother.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." The raven-haired teen reassured his two friends.

"Harry what is that?" Ginny asked 'eeping' as she caught sight of the snake around Harry's neck.

"This is my familiar Alucard." Harry said softly as the snake once again licked his cheek.

"Oh Harry that's very special." Hermione said not noticing the slightly sour look that crossed the raven-haired teens face. "Do you know what kind he is?" She asked her eyes shinning with anticipation, at Harry's small shrug they dinned slightly before brightening once again. "We can research him once we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said she was about to say more but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright come on its time we all head home.' Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**_TBC…_**

**A/N:** _hope you liked, please read and review, and sorry it took so long._


End file.
